1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dry-type analytical element for measuring enzyme activity, and particularly, suitable for measuring the activity of alanine aminotransferase in a liquid sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dry-type analytical element suitable for measuring alanine aminotransferase (ALT) activity in a liquid sample is known. Such an element has at least one water-permeable layer containing .alpha.-ketoglutaric acid and alanine or salt(s) thereof, and the pyruvic acid produced is detected. In such analytical elements, coloring sensitivity sometimes increases during the handling required for measurement, and as a result, the previously prepared calibration curve cannot be utilized.